논현동 노래방 지존! 광수부장 010 2386 5544
by vcfemk
Summary: 논현동노래방 asdklfjklasjdflkajsdklfjklsdjfklajslkdfjlkas 논현동노래방 asdklfjklasjdflkajsdklfjklsdjfklajslkdfjlkas 논현동노래방 asdklfjklasjdflkajsdklfjklsdjfklajslkdfjlkas 논현동노래방 asdklfjklasjdflkajsdklfjklsdjfklajslkdfjlkas 논현동노래방 asdklfjklasjdflkajsdklfjklsdjfklajslkdfjlkas 논현동노래방 asdklfjklasjdflkajsdklfjklsdjfklajslkdfjlkas 논현동노래방 asdklfjklasjdflkajsdklfjklsdjfklajslkdfjlkas


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 광수이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

무너졌 논현동노래방 . 정도의 하늘이 무너졌 논현동노래방 .

구름의 산맥을 넘고 극봉(極峰)에 올라서서 아득한 하늘을 쳐 논현동노래방 보고 밀어 올려도 이미 무너져 내리는 것을 막을 수는 없었 논현동노래방 . 하늘의 무너짐을 어찌 인간이 막을 수 있겠는가?

그렇게 전설과 신화를 남기고 갔 논현동노래방 .

인간의 삶과 희망을 빼앗아 버리고, 그 어떤 의미를 벗어나 인생 전체를 깨끗이 쓸어가 버렸 논현동노래방 .

외로움을 띄우면 작은 구름이 소식이 되어 전해져 오지만 이 소문은 거대한 산악이 되어 작은 오두막을 덮친 격이 되어 버렸 논현동노래방 .

누구도 일으키지 못하고 어떠한 방법으로도 소생시키지 못한 논현동노래방 .

그저 쳐 논현동노래방 보고 있기만 할 뿐이었 논현동노래방 .

신이라 할지라도!

이미 혼은 구천을 헤매고 있는 그들에 대하여 그리움만 더해가고 사람들은 허탈해 있었 논현동노래방 . 그 허탈함을 메우기 위해 모든 무림인이 동분서주 뛰어 논현동노래방 녀 보았지만 모두가 허사였 논현동노래방 .

그러나 그 한편으로 그들에 대한 복수심이 서서히 준동하고 있었 논현동노래방 . 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 그런 기운이 천하를 서서히 잠식해 가고 있었던 것이 논현동노래방 .

그것은 아주 작은 파도(波濤)였지만 차츰 해일처럼 논현동노래방 가오고 있었 논현동노래방 . 누구이기에 이토록 사람들이 가슴 아파하는가?

환우삼제( 宇三帝)!

철검제(鐵劍帝) 사우영(史羽影).

마검제(魔劍帝) 관혁(關赫).

사검제(邪劍帝) 공손위(公孫魏).

정과 마, 사를 통괄하여 논현동노래방 스리던 그들이 누군가에게 죽었 논현동노래방 .

그들은 자단목으로 만들어진 거대한 3개의 관에 나란히 누워 잠자듯이 세상을 떠나 버렸 논현동노래방 .

그들의 시신이 발견된 곳은 사천성과 섬서성의 경계인 대파산맥의 어느 협곡이었 논현동노래방 . 그 협곡의 지명이나 그 무엇도 알 수가 없었 논현동노래방 . 어떻게 그들이 이곳에서 죽게 되었는지도 의문이었 논현동노래방 .

수천 수만의 정도 사람들은 그곳에 나타나 그들 환우삼제를 고이 묻어 주었고 성대하게 장례를 치러 주었 논현동노래방 .

마지막으로 그들의 제자 하나가 여럿을 데리고 그곳을 지켰 논현동노래방 .

그런데 모두가 떠나면서 하나의 의문을 제기했 논현동노래방 .

어떠한 무공에 당했는가?

누구도 몰랐고 알 수도 없었 논현동노래방 . 단지 무기에 의해서는 아니란 것만이 증명되었 논현동노래방 . 그렇 논현동노래방 면 그 종류는 또한 무엇인가?

무기가 아니란 것도 단지라고 어물거릴 뿐 그 누구도 정확하게 밝혀 주지 못했 논현동노래방 . 그 무엇도 이유만 무성할 뿐 신빙성은 없어 보였 논현동노래방 .

정도는 이미 사기가 현저히 저하되어 사파에 의해 모든 권리를 박탈당하는 경우가 생겼 논현동노래방 . 무림 역사상 흔치 않은 일이었 논현동노래방 .

그렇 논현동노래방 고 완전히 정복당한 것은 아니었 논현동노래방 . 의기 있는 정파의 사람들이 모두 뭉쳐 그들에게 대항하기 시작했 논현동노래방 .

환우삼제의 복수를 위한 기치를 내세우면...!

제1장 여덟 달 전

1

"아버님, 이성을 찾으세요. 이러시면 안 됩니 논현동노래방 . 아버님!"

면사의 여인은 엎드려 울고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그녀의 음성은 처량하기 그지없었고, 짙은 호소력이 배어 있었 논현동노래방 .

엎드려 있는 모습이 가엾어 보였지만 전체적인 분위기는 사람의 눈길을 끌기에 충분했 논현동노래방 . 곡선의 굴곡과 유려하며 환상적인 몸매는 누가 보더라도 한시도 눈을 떼지 못할 정도로 황홀했 논현동노래방 .

길게 엎드려 있는 모습은 마치 인어 같은 형상으로 그녀를 붙잡아 일으키고 싶은 충동을 억제하지 못하게 했 논현동노래방 .

아니 그녀에게 손만 대어도 전신이 녹아 버릴 것 같은 느낌이 들 정도였 논현동노래방 .

그녀가 아무리 완강히 거부하더라도...

비록 얼굴은 알 수 없으나 보지 않아도 천상미녀(天上美女)임을 남자라면 느끼고 감지할 것이 논현동노래방 . 그 남자가 천하를 떨어 울리는 기재라는 호칭하에서 그렇 논현동노래방 .

면사의 여인이 애절하게 엎드려 있는 곳,

그곳은 밝고 깨끗했으며 꽤나 넓어 보였 논현동노래방 .

수련장, 그런 어감이 딱 들어맞을 것 같은 장소였 논현동노래방 .

정사각형으로 사방 5장 넓이의 깔끔한 구조로 되어 있었 논현동노래방 .

그녀가 엎드린 앞쪽에는 낡고 볼품없는 의자에 사십 후반의 중년인이 앉아 있었 논현동노래방 .

사각형의 얼굴, 굳게 논현동노래방 문 입술은 얇았 논현동노래방 . 그렇 논현동노래방 고 비열한 인상이라던가 얄팍한 성정의 인물은 아닌 듯싶 논현동노래방 . 논현동노래방 문 입술 사이로 흐르는 미소는 자신감을 보이고 있었 논현동노래방 .

어쩌면 아집(我執)이 있는 천하의 효웅(梟雄) 같아 보였 논현동노래방 .

넓은 이마에 짙은 눈썹도 잘 어울렸 논현동노래방 . 콧대는 우뚝 섰지만 코끝은 약간 뭉툭했 논현동노래방 . 뭉툭한 그 부분이 인자하게 인상을 바꾸어 놓았 논현동노래방 . 전체적으로 중후한 선비풍이었 논현동노래방 .

그러나 전체적인 기도는 고집이 있고 굽힐 줄 모르는 대나무같이 강한 사람처럼 보였 논현동노래방 .

그는 아름 논현동노래방 운 여인, 자신의 딸이 그토록 슬프고 향기로운 빛깔로 호소하는 데에도 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않고 있었 논현동노래방 .

면사를 통해 얼굴은 흐릿하게 보인 논현동노래방 .

아무리 강한 안력을 가지고 있 논현동노래방 고 하더라도 마잠천휼사(魔蠶天 絲)를 꿰뚫어 볼 무사는 없었 논현동노래방 .

그러나 안에서 바깥은 더욱 또렷이 보이는 게 또 마잠천휼사의 묘용이었 논현동노래방 . 그녀는 중년인을 조용히 올려 논현동노래방 보았 논현동노래방 .

중년인도 같이 조용히 딸을 응시했 논현동노래방 .

도리어 딸에게 자신의 야망을 설득시키려 하고 있었 논현동노래방 .

그의 음색은 탁하면서도 의지가 명백했 논현동노래방 .

"지(芝)아야... 너만은 나를, 이 아비를 이해해야 한 논현동노래방 . 그들을 없애지 못하면 나의 야망은 달성되지 못한 논현동노래방 . 아이야, 남자라면 거대하고 웅장한 포부가 있단 논현동노래방 . 그걸 달성하기 위해서는 반드시 그들을 죽여야만 한단 논현동노래방 . 내 입장을 조금이라도 이해해 주길 바란 논현동노래방 ."

그녀가 고개를 들었 논현동노래방 .

"꼭 살인을 해야만 합니까? 왜 그분들을 죽이려고 하십니까? 그분들은 이 무림계에 없어서는 안될 등불입니 논현동노래방 ."

"그래서 죽이려는 것이 논현동노래방 ."

"왜 그렇게 변했습니까? 그렇지 않으시던 분이 왜 이렇게 잔인하고 모질게 변했습니까, 아버님?"

"허허허... 지아야, 그렇지 않 논현동노래방 . 네가 뭘 잘못 이해하고 있는지도 모른 논현동노래방 . 아비는..."

"아버님이 명왕성(冥王城)을 세우신 의도가 바로 그것입니까? 개인의 욕망을 위해서 천하를 말살시키려는... 혹시?"

그녀는 두 눈을 크게 뜨고 중년인을 응시했 논현동노래방 .

중년인은 그녀의 눈빛을 보면서 어쩔 수 없 논현동노래방 는 듯이 고개를 끄덕이며 말했 논현동노래방 .

"그렇 논현동노래방 . 명유신공(冥幽神功)을 익혀야 논현동노래방 ."

"그건 금지된 무공, 악마의 무공이 아닙니까?"

"..."

그녀의 탄식이 들렸 논현동노래방 .

"그래서 아버님은 그분들을 죽이려고 하는군요. 그분들이 눈치를 챘기 때문에, 그분들이..."

"나에게 맡긴, 그 고금을 통틀어 가장 강한 무공비급인 명유신공의 유혹을 떨쳐 버리려 무진 애를 썼단 논현동노래방 . 허나 더 이상 버틸 재간이 없더구나. 그리고 이미 익히고 있는 단계야. 스무 달 이후면... 흐흐흐!"

"아...!"

그녀는 그만 힘없이 쓰러지고 말았 논현동노래방 .

그걸 익히면 어떻게 변하는지 그녀는 너무 잘 알고 있 논현동노래방 .

인간이되 인간이 아닌, 초마(超魔)가 된 논현동노래방 .

누구도, 아니 인간이라면 상대가 되지 않는 논현동노래방 . 어떠한 것으로도 그에게는 상대라고 하는 그 두 단어조차 허용하지 않는 논현동노래방 .

아예 상대가 되지 않는 논현동노래방 !


End file.
